Unexpected Twists
by Catalina H
Summary: Evidence in a homicide leads the CSIs to a troubled 16-year old runaway, who has a connection to someone Mac once knew.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY, its characters, the rights, or anything like that. It all belongs to its respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just a fan who got a story in her head. ****I don't own anything.**

**A/N: OK, this is my first CSI:NY story. I just sorta got it into my head, saw it play out, and decided to write it down. Anyway, here's the first chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Unexpected Twists

Chapter 1 - The Crime

Mac walked past the crime scene tape into the little convenience store. He made his way over to Flack when he saw the detective by the counter.

"Hey Mac. Looks like we've got a possible robbery turned homicide. Witnesses say they saw the clerk approaching a 'suspicious' man, who looked very nervous," Flack informed Mac, used air quotes around the word suspicious, and casting a quick glance out the window at the witnesses who were having their statements taken down by a couple patrol officers. "Apparently the man became agitated, and ran. Then they noticed the vic bleeding all over the place, and called 911. He was dead by the time paramedics arrived."

"We get an ID on the vic?" Mac questioned as they made their way over to Stella and Hawkes at the body. Flack looked at his notepad.

"Jimmy Vincent, forty-four years old, lives across town." Mac nodded, and squatted down by the body.

Looking across at Hawkes, who was examining the body, Mac asked, "Do we know what killed him?"

"Well, my guess would be a pocket knife. See the size of the wound? It also looks like it was just a quick stab. My guess would be that the perp's intent wasn't to kill, he just happened to hit a major artery, causing massive bleeding," Hawkes told him. Mac nodded.

"What witnesses described as our perp sounds like a shoplifter. Probably got scared when our vic approached him," Stella added. Mac nodded contemplatively.

"Yeah, that's kinda what I was thinking," Flack agreed.

"Please, that's my husband!" they heard a woman pleading. They turned to see a woman in her early forties trying to get past the officer at the door.

"It's okay, let her through," Mac called to the officer, waving the woman over as he stood up.

The officer moved aside, and the woman rushed over to them. Flack stood in her way, so she couldn't get any closer to the body.

"Oh my God..." she breathed, seeing the body. "Jimmy!"

"Mrs. Vincent, my name's Mac Taylor, I'm with the Crime Lab. This is Detective Flack."

"I can't believe this. I just saw him this afternoon, before he left for work," she sighed, wiping some of the tears away.

"If you don't mind me asking, I noticed on his driver's license you live across town...Why did he work all the way over here?" Flack questioned gently.

"We used to live a few blocks down. I'm a nurse, and he took this job to pass time and get out of the apartment some when I started working nights. He loved it. Most of the customers live close, and he knew most all of them, they were usually always friendly. When we moved, he decided to keep working, said he'd miss it too much if he quit. So, he takes the subway every afternoon to come here. He said the commute was worth it."

"We're sorry for your loss, ma'am."

Mrs. Vincent took a shaky breath, and asked quietly, "When will I be able to get his personal effects? He has this watch, I gave it to him for his birthday, and I'd like to be able to get it back as soon as possible."

"When we're done with our investigation, we will make sure it's returned to you," Mac assured her.

"I'm sorry, did you say your husband wore a watch?" Hawkes inquired, standing and coming over. Mrs. Vincent looked at him, nodding.

"Yes, he loved that watch. Said it was special," she added with a faint smile. "I'd had the back of it engraved with the little saying we used on our wedding invitations. He never takes it off, except to take a shower." The tears started flowing, and Stella came over and started to comfort her.

"What's up?" Mac asked Hawkes, seeing the look on his face.

"Mac, our vic wasn't wearing a watch," he told him quietly, glancing over at Mrs. Vincent then back at Mac.

"Think our perp took it with him?" Flack suggested.

"It's possible," Mac said. Then he went over to Mrs. Vincent. "Mrs. Vincent...Your husband wasn't wearing a watch, we think the killer might have taken it with him. Can you give us a description of the watch your husband wore?" he asked her softly. She nodded. "Thank you."

000

"Hey Flack, you have any luck with those pawn shops?" Danny questioned as he came over to Flack's desk.

"Actually, I did. After checking nine different ones, I finally found one that says they have a watch matching Mrs. Vincent's description that was brought in last night," Flack informed him. "I was just getting ready to head over there now if you're interested."

"Yeah, sure. We found some DNA under the vic's fingernails, but no hit in CODIS."

"Well, let's go see if we have better luck with the watch."

000

"Perfect match," Danny told Flack as he checked out the watch.

"So, you said someone brought it in last night?" Flack asked the clerk.

"Yeah, just got it last night."

"Remember what time this was?"

The clerk shrugged and muttered, "Dunno, close to closing I think."

"You think?" Flack repeated skeptically. "Do you happen to remember who sold it to you?"

"Nah, can't remember."

Flack and Danny shared a disbelieving look.

"Well, your memory must be really bad to not remember last night."

The clerk rolled his eyes. "Yesterday was a busy day. I don't remember everybody that came in," he replied defensively.

"Look, here's the deal," Flack started. "Either you tell us who sold you this watch...or we assume it was you, and arrest you for murder."

The clerk sighed exasperatedly. "Fine! Look, she comes in about once a week usually."

"Oh yeah, what does she bring in to sell?" Danny questioned.

"Watches, jewelry, other little trinkets."

"Sounds like a pickpocket," Flack muttered to Danny, who nodded. Flack turned back to the clerk and asked, "So does she have a name?"

"Never asked, she never said."

Flack rolled his eyes.

"OK, so what does she look like?" Danny inquired.

"And where can we find her?" Flack added.

000

"You see her?" Flack asked Danny. They were scanning the crowds in the subway station for a girl matching the clerk's description.

"Nope. Though, we don't have a very good description."

"Yeah, I think our clerk was more interested in getting us out of his store than actually helping us."

"Yeah. Hey, wait a second- I think I see her," Danny said.

"Where?"

"Green jacket, two o'clock."

Flack looked to where Danny mentioned, and saw who he was talking about. She looked about the same height as the clerk said and had shoulder length dark hair.

"Point to the clerk. Now let's see if she's actually our girl."

"Alright, I'll head this way, try to cut her off."

Danny nodded, and started through the crowds over to the girl. He tried to be inconspicuous, and the girl seemed not to notice him heading towards her.

When she 'accidentally' bumped his shoulder as she started to pass, Danny grabbed her upper arm firmly to stop her.

"Sorry sweetie, wrong pocket to pick," he told her, holding up his badge.

Her eyes widened slightly, and she seemed to automatically start scanning her surroundings. She used the crowd to her advantage, stepping into the path of a passerby to loosen Danny's grip on her arm. It worked. The second his grip slipped slightly she wrenched her arm out of his grip and took off at a run.

Danny looked over at Flack, who had just seen what happened and caught Danny's gaze. "She's running."

"I got her," Flack called back, and took off after her.

Flack ran through the crowd as fast as he could, not too far behind the girl. Though her smaller size made it easier for her to weave in between people.

"NYPD, move!" This got a few people's attention, and Flack was able to get through quicker.

The girl cast a quick glance back, and, seeing Flack was gaining on her, started running faster. Though Flack made it through the crowds at a slower pace, he took the stairs faster and two at a time, and gained on her quickly. Finally managing to get within reaching distance on the landing halfway up the stairs leading up to the street, Flack was able to grab her jacket, causing her to stumble.

"Not so fast, kid."

Though she fought to get away from him, Flack was able to hold her down and slap the cuffs on.

"What took you so long?" Flack joked with Danny as he caught up. "Come on," he added sternly to the girl, who was cursing under breath, as he pulled her to her feet.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I'm gonna try to update soon, and hopefully life will comply. Anyway, reviews are GREATLY appreciated!**


End file.
